random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 130: Journey to the Pancakes
Here it is,eat pancakes with this episode. Part 1:Breakfast.. Narrator:Today on the Bunker,everyone is waking up to get some Pancakes. (inside the Bunker) ACF:Good morning.. Dot:Good morning ACF.... Yakko:(yawns) Good morning (eats sunscreen) ACF:Really Yakko? Yakko:Everyone needs clean teeth... ACF:With sunscreen.. Yakko:Yup.. ACF:Okay... Moon snail: are you kidding me? (ACF and Dot get off their bunk bed) Dot:I'm kinda hungry... ACF:Me too....Lets go eat some breakfast... Dot:All we have is Boring Flakes. ACF:Yuck..I want pancakes... Dot:Me too.. Moon snail: I want waffles ACF:Lets go make some pancakes.. Wakko:Okay.. (ACF,Wakko,Dot & Yakko all go downstairs to the kitchen) Max: hey everyone, want me to summon some eggs for breakfast? KH2:Hey ACF:Hey,is there any pancake mix. max: of course we do. i have everything in the universe in my notebook..... hey... WHERES MY NOTEBOOK?!?!!?!??! KH2:Sadly nope... {C Rowley:Aww man... Rainbow Dash:Dan? Dan:What? Rainbow Dash:Make us some friggin' pancakes!! Dan:How we don't even have any pancake dough...? Max: i can get us pancake mix, but we need my notebook KH2:I guess we'll be watching Thursday morning Family guy without pancakes. ACF:Wait Pancake island :D Kh2:What is that? ACF:Its an island that has delicious,warm pancakes! It doesn't cost money and we don't even need Syrup or Butter :D KH2:Okay lets go... MP76:How are we gonna get there? We don't have a boat... MAX: LISTEN! I CAN GET US PANCAKES RIGHT NOAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KH2:We can use our boat we used to Pirate Island :D Maxwell:You guys can go I'm staying here I'm gonna do it the easy way.. Kh2:Okay bye..(hands Maxwell a baseball bat) Hit Justin Beiber with this if you see him.. Max: WAIT! I HAVE PANCAKES! -everyone leaves- Max: -_- Part 2:Setting sail on the sea (Phineas is driving the boat to Pancake Island) Phineas:Okay now were setting sail... ACF:Okay... Crash:MMmmmm....(licks lips) Mmmm...(Speaks gibberish high pitched laugage) ACF:Crash is hungry for pancakes... Coco:Okay everyone we'll need a check list of all the food we need. ACF:Coco you sound like Jimmy Neutron. Coco:Were voiced by the same people. Forth Wall:(breaks) Kh2:Okay lets make a check list of things we'll need... Crash:Pancakes!! :D KH2:Yes Crash,of course we'll need pancakes. ACF:And butter for all of us :D KH2:And butter... Nermal:And syrup :) KH2:And syrup..and..? Coco:Strawberry toppings :D Kh2:Yup... ACF:What kind of pancakes will they have? KH2:Butter milk (licks lips) MP76:And chocolate chip the best flavor ever... :) Bugs Bunny:Blueberry is the best.. CC00:They're all good flavors. Pinkie Pie:(walks up to Phineas) So Phineas whatcha' doin? Isabella:(rips papper) Phineas:Sorry Pinkie,didn't here you over the wind. Isabella:Meh'.... Pinkie Pie:I said whatch'a doin? Isabella:That's it I'm swimming back to our Bunker. (jumps off the Phineas's boat and swims back to the Bunker) Mordecai:(At Rigby) Dude,what are you gonna put on your pancakes? Rigby:Meh' I don't know... Yakko:I want extra hot pancakes.... Phineas:Were there :D Part 3:Pancake Island Pacman:Yay! Were there! Bob:I want tripple stack pancakes... ACF:I can't wait to get those pancakes... Phineas:Me too (licks lips) KH2:I can't taste them already... Gir:And we can write down our ideas in this notebook. KH2:That kinda looks like Maxwell's notebook Gir:That's because it is... KH2:You gotta give that back. Gir:Its okay he went to a party before we left... Pinkie: whats that over in the water? -Maxwell appears sleeping on a floating peice of wood in the ocean- Max: -wakes up- ugh.... hey! its pancake island!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie Pie:Wow Pancakes are everywhere. Gir:(eats pancake) Yummy! KH2:Gir! Don't eat the pancakes we need them for breakfast! Pinkie Pie:I like pancake island... ACF:When can we eat them? Patrick:Yeah,And how many pancakes do we eat,I say starfish's get like 20,30 (thinks) 50? Everyone:50!?! Moon snail:lolno. Finn: I say we get- (Moon snail tries to smash finn with rock ability, but misses) Fafa: 10 each. Kh2:Lets get our pancakes.. (everyone walks inside the island) Part 4:Looking for Pancakes... Yakko:Find any Pancakes.. ACF:Nope... Wakko:Me either... Yakko:Wait ago Wakko,you just ruined my roman-I mean...nothing.. ACF:Oh-kay... Kh2:I didn't find any pancakes either.... Moon Snail:What are you talking about the pancakes are right there.. Kh2:Were looking for chocolate chip. MP76:Only the best pancake flavor there is :) Kh2:Yup. Coco:I'm getting kinda hungry..how about we just come back tomarrow... Kh2:I found Blueberry pancakes.. (eats a blue berry pancake) ACF:Wait! Don't eat them yet, we need to wait until we get home... Maxwell:Did you find chocolate chip flavor. Dot:When did you get here? Maxwell:I don't know, one minute I was dancing at a party..next minute I woke up floating on a peice of drift wood... Pinkie Pie:Lets all ride of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash:No thank you..that is to much weight.. Sandy:Hey back off! I'm not fat! Patrick:Yes you are. Sandy:Looks who's talking -_- Rainbow Dash:I mean as in too many people on my back.. Kh2:Okay everyone grab as much as pancakes as you can grab. (everyone grabs pancakes and heads to the ship) MP76:Wait we forgot Chocolate Chip!!! Maxwell:Lets get chocolate chip and hurry!! Part 5:Chocolate Chip Mountain (everyone is climbing the mountain) Nina:Soon we'll have pancakes... Coco:Exicted Crash? Crash:(makes high pitches gibberish noice) ACF:Hey guys? Everyone:Yeah? ACF:We should have eggs and bacon too. Everyone:(cheering) (everyone continues climbing the mountain) Kh2:Okay... (everyone grabs chocolate chip pancakes) Buttercup:I can't wait to taste them... Elise:Uh oh... Dan:What? Elise:That... Redsox:Everybody run!!!!! (Volcano erupts) Kh2:Run for your livess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone starts running) Spyro:Hurry the lava is gaining on us! (Lava starts coming toward them) ACF:Run faster!! (everyone jumps inside the ship) Daffy:Phineas! Step on it! Phineas:This is a boat >.> Daffy:You know what I mean.... (island is burning and the bunker gets away) ACF:We made it out safley... Kh2:Wait! We missed a pancake... ACF:So,its just one pancake.. Kh2:Were one pancake short... (jumps off ship into the ocean) Dot: *sigh* 3...2...1 Kh2:Can somebody pull me up... Part 6:Back at the Bunker.. (Everyone's sitting down in the living room) MP76:Okay anyone up for Random Smash Bros Brawl? ACF:Okie :) Kh2:It even allows over 100 players in a battle. (everyone grabs a controller) ACF:And don't forget the delicous pancakes were eating.. Pinkie Pie:Yup (eats pancake) Yakko:Yup..(eats a pancake) MP76:And chocolate chip flavor... Maxwell:The best flavor.. (MP76 and Maxwell eat their pancakes) Meap:Do you know what its time for..? CCs and Cream:Nope... Meap:Singing time.. (clears throat) Meap:(singing) Even though were stuck in a little Bunke- ACF:Lets do something new for this episode. Forth Wall:(Breaks) Ouch. Kh2:Lets sing a song about pancakes. Yakko:Hmm how about Syr-rup. Kh2:Okay everybody sing.. (everyone sings syrup,similar to Tik tok with different lyrics) Tornadospeed:Dan,And I don't sing though.. Dan:Yeah.. Everyone:(starts laughing) ACF:Wait why are we laughing.. CCs and Cream:I don't know..people do it on tv a lot at the end of episodes so.. (Everyone laughs again) Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool